Those Obsidian Eyes
by Skaiya McFee
Summary: Alexii Blue has had a rather hard past. When she comes to Camp Half-blood, it is heightened. Will she make friends, and find somebody to call her own? I have adopted this from RAWRRRR3210.
1. Chapter 1

**These Obsidian Eyes**

**Chapter one**

**Alexii's POV**

**I was running. From what you may ask? Honestly, I have no clue. One minute, my math teacher is keeping me in after the bell, the next he turns into a giant lion that shoots spikes. Ya know, just the everyday life of Alexii Blue. So anyway, back to running. I had finally reached a clearing with a huge pine tree. There was also a dragon under it guarding a fleece. Yep, this is the place. My mother had told me if I was ever in trouble, to go to Long Island, find the clearing, and that I'd be safe once I got past the pine. I was about to cross the pine when Mr. Brays (my teacher/lion scorpion type thing) shot a spike at me, nailing me in the shoulder. The pain was excruciating. I fell, and Brays continued to scratch and bite me. Then all of a sudden, he stopped. I opened my eyes to see him with a sword in his throat, and turning to ash. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was black obsidian eyes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Nico POV**

**My day had started out normal enough before I rescued her. I got a rude awakening from Percy (long story short, there is water in places where water should **_**never be**_**), then taught Greek with Annabeth (not my choice, trust me). it wasn't until I had taken my usual afternoon walk when things got interesting. **

**See, I always pass Thalia's pine to say hi to Peleus (the only animal that doesn't hate me) and when I got there, I saw very peculiar sight. Well, it was actually very common, but peculiar none the less. It was a huge manticore shredding a girl with black hair and orange highlights. I quickly got out my sword. I could not let this girl die. I could already feel her slipping. The manticore was too busy killing her he didn't even notice me. I quickly stabbed him in the throat. Easy kill. **

**The girl opened her eyes for a second. When I first saw them, I was startled. They were a bright electric blue. But that was impossible, Zeus couldn't have broken the oath **_**three **_**times, could he? She locked eyes with me for a second, then blacked out. **

**I quickly picked her up bridal style and shadow traveled to the big house. I momentarily panicked when nobody was there until I remembered that they were probably still at lunch. She was really fading now. I set her down on a cot and quickly fed her nectar and ambrosia. I felt her slowly come back, until she was just passed out. I then waited for an Apollo kid to come back in. Once in a while I would feed her a little more nectar. After a while, Will Solace came in, followed by a bunch of satyrs and campers. When he saw me with her, he immediately rushed over.**

"**What happened?" he said in the weird official doctor voice he gets when he's healing.**

"**Manticore attack. She was fading when I found her." He nodded, examining her cuts, which were just scars now. **

"**Looks like most of her wounds have healed. Gonna have some nasty scars though." I nodded. At that moment, Chiron came in. he looked at her, looked at me, then said,**

"**Nico, what happened?" I explained. He was silent, except for 'Hm's and nodding his head. Finally he said, **

"**Nico, why don't you go back to your cabin and rest." **

**I wanted to protest, because in truth, she was the first person I had saved when they were dying and I felt a connection to her. But I just nodded and shadow traveled to my cabin. I plopped down on my bed and fell into a dreamless sleep. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Dreams and waking up**

**Alexii"s POV**

**I dreamt of the day before "Attack of the Brays"**

_**I had just gotten home and settled down, turning on MAD on Cartoon Network, when my mom came in. My mom is amazing. She had long, curly red hair and warm brown eyes. She got a bowl of Doritos and sat down next to me. **_

"_**How was school?" she asked. **_

"_**Suckish. Mr. Brays is such a wazbag." I said.**_

"_**Tell me about him."**_

"_**Well, he's always giving me crud about absolutely NOTHING and one time I caught him **_**sniffing **_**me. How creeper is that? And his eyes? I swear one is fake!" **_

"_**Fake eyes?" Mom asked, sounding strangely worried. **_

"_**Uh yeah. What's wrong, mom?" I asked.**_

"_**Uh sweetie, remember those stories I used to tell you? About Camp Half Blood?" Mom used to tell me stories about Camp Half blood, a place where demigods went to train. I had always thought they were fairytales until she told me that there was a place at Long Island called Camp Half Blood. **_

"_**Yeah." I said.**_

"_**Well, you know that if you ever get into any trouble, to go there, right?"**_

"_**Yeah mom." Then we went back to watching TV.**_

**CRASH! **

**I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was a ceiling. I looked down to find a girl in a green sundress picking up my backpack, which had fallen.**

"**Need some help?" I asked. She turned around, revealing a pretty girl with long curly brown hair and hazel eyes.**

"**Oh, you're awake. I'm so glad Alexeye! Sorry about your backpack!" she exclaimed blushing. **

"**It's AlexEE and it's alright. Uh, who are you?" **

"**Oh." She stuck out her hand.**

"**Nina Day, daughter of Apollo." When she said Apollo, everything came back to me in a rush. Brays is a...Manticore? WTH?**

"**Wait..." I said.**

"**Am I at Camp Half Blood?" **

**Her eyes widened in surprise.**

"**Wow, you learn fast! Well, Alexii, we should probably take you to Chiron, he'll want to know that you're awake.**

"**Uh, okay." I said as she dragged me out the door. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four **

**Nico POV**

**I woke up in my cabin, more alone than ever. It would have been Bianca and I in the cabin, but she became a Hunter and then died soon after that. I had just pulled some fresh new clothes when a knock came against the door of the newly constructed cabin. **

"**Nico?" Percy's voice calls me.**

"**Oh, hay Perce. Come in." I gesture. **

"**No thanks. Hades doesn't like me very much." he admits.**

"**What do you want?" I ask him, warily. "And please, not another sparring session. My bones are still sore after the previous one."**

"**Well, I can't really help the fact that I bear the mark of Achilles." **

"**Yeh yeh." I tell him. **

"**Chiron's calling all the head counselors to the Big House." I nod and strap my sword and walk off with Percy. **

**We walk by the nymphs and they call to Percy. None of them call to me, funnily enough, probably because they don't like sons of Hades. Annabeth is waiting at the entrance. She kisses Percy on the cheek and hugs me.**

"**Do you know what this meeting is about?" Perce asks Annabeth.**

"**Uhm, no. Chiron didn't explain well. Something about a new demigod who came in today. I don't know any more. Oh, Rachel came back today. She said her finishing school term had gone well." Rachel's Percy's ex crush. But now, they're all friends. Chiron meets us before any of the other demigods see us.**

"**Hello, Percy, Annabeth, Nico. How was your day?" we all murmured fine. I lock eyes with the centaur, wanting to ask him about the girl that I saved, even though I did not know her name. He shook his head, telling me not to ask now. He waves us through and we take our seats. I was there, representing Hades cabin. Percy, Poseidon. Annabeth-Athena, although sometimes, her second in command appears at the meetings due to Annabeth occupied with rebuilding Olympus. Clarisse, as usual, was representing Ares. Will Solace, Apollo. Katie Gardener-Demeter and Connor and Travis Stoll were the Hermes cabin. We haven't figured out the rest, because the minor cabins still need some work, and the minor demigods haven't started pouring in. But they soon will. Rachel walks in and we all jump up to say hi. She sits next to Annabeth and they chat furiously. Percy is on the other side of Annabeth, holding her hand and I sit next to Percy. We exchange glances and I ask him about Mrs O'Leary. Then, in the corner of my eye, I notice somebody seated next to me. I quickly glance over and am looked at by an electric blue gaze attached to a gorgeous face with long black hair and orange highlights. **

**Alexii POV**

**Nina lets go of my hand as she runs out of the door, then nearly slips on a tree branch that is hardly above the ground. **

"**I'm going to hazard a guess and say that you're not graceful." I say to her as she regains her balance. **

"**How did you guess?" she laughs. "Well, I'm only graceful when I'm dancing. Apollo's the god of music, so, I'm really good at dancing. Not so much good at healing, Will Solace, the head counselor is the best. I'm the best at archery. Singing? I'm okay at that." she tells me.**

"**Apollo's the sun god, right?" I ask her. She nods.**

"**I can tell when the sun is going to rise and set and I draw power from the sun. That's all for now." She says happily.**

"**What did you guys give me earlier? It tasted like my mom's homemade lemonade." We walk past a group of boys shooting arrows at targets.**

"**Oh, if it was liquid, then it must have been nectar. Ambrosia and nectar, food and drink of the gods. One foolproof way to confirm you are a demigod. Because, if you aren't half god, then you blow up in flames. That will be fun to watch." Her hazel eyes sparkle.**

"**So, what you're saying is that...I'm a demigod?" I ask her.**

"**Well, we did feed you nectar, so that confirms it. And anyway, you wouldn't have even gotten past the barrier, at the pine tree, if you weren't a demigod." She quips. **

"**Do you know who my godly parent is?" I ask.**

"**Well, whose missing? Your mom, your dad?" **

"**Uhm, it's just been my mom and I, since I was born. My dad just left." **

"**Yup, they're like that. The gods and goddess aren't really allowed to communicate with their children. Apollo doesn't really care. He talks mostly with me. But, no, I don't know your godly parent." She tells me. We arrive outside a large building, Nina later told me the name of the building, The Big House. A centaur approaches us.**

"**Who's that?" I ask her.**

"**That's the head of games, Chiron." **

"**Hello, child. I am Chiron, a centaur. Your name is?" he asks me.**

"**Alexii Blue. Do you know who my godly parent is?" I ask him. **

"**Well, hopefully we'll figure that out now. Come along, child." His eyes twinkle as we walk alongside the centaur. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**The meeting**

**Nico POV**

**I stayed there, practically glued to my seat because of the new demigod. She stared at me, then asked:**

"**Hay, aren't you the guy who saved me?" I nod.**

"**Well, thanks for that. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't appear when you did. My name's Alexii Blue and you?" she asks me, her blue gaze captivates me.**

"**Uhm...Nico, Nico di Angelo." She shakes my hand. Nina Day, daughter of Apollo sit next to Alexii. Nina's my archery instructor. And second in command of the Apollo cabin.**

"**Hay Nico! I see you met Alexii!" she chirps. Nina is a very happy person, and hyper, and clumsy. Bad combination, but she's still lovable, like a puppy, I suppose. **

"**Well, I did save her, so, of course I met her." I pointed out. Nina thinks about this, then replies:**

"**Good one. How's your archery going?" she sips a diet cola that she had and passes one along to Alexii. **

"**Uhm...I'll answer that question later." I'm not really that great with a bow in my hands. With a sword? I suppose I'm average. My greatest power is to raise skeleton armies from the Underworld. Yeh, it's as cool as it sounds. Nina looks away, to greet the other counselors and I open my mouth up to talk to Alexii, but before I could, Chiron tapped his one hoof against the wood floor, calling for silence among us. **

**Third Person POV**

"**Demigod's, I have called you here to discuss something important. Even though Kronos is gone, the other titans will soon appear. We need everybody to be on a high alert, especially with new demigods pouring in. Speaking of new demigods, here's one now, Alexii? Come here, darling." Chiron holds his hand out to her and she walks over to him.**

"**This is Alexii Blue and she is a..." but Chiron's words were cut off by the gasping of all the counselors, for above the young demigod's head, a lightning bolt appeared, covered in blue. Alexii too looked up and studied the sign.**

"**Zeus, my father is Zeus, isn't he?" she says. Chiron smiles.**

"**Yes, you seem to have knowledge about this." **

"**Thank my mother, she drummed this all into me. Anyway, I kinda half knew about this already. That my father was not human." **

"**Really?" Chiron asks me, raising my eyebrows.**

"**Yeh, my mother and I always go to parks, and safaris. For some reason, the swans and the bulls always seemed to gravitate to me. And the sky has always felt like home to me. My mom and I travel a lot, I always felt safe in the air." I tell them, the other demigods stare at me then, a crisp voice fills the air.**

"**Brilliant, she's a child of Zeus, can we get on with the meeting? I have cabins that I have to finish and demigods to save." A girl says. She has black hair, spiked up and a kind of pudgy face. Chiron sighs.**

"**Yes, Clarisse, daughter of Ares, we shall get on with this meeting. Rachel, care to share the prophecy?" he smiles at a red haired girl sitting next to a blonde haired girl with stormy grey eyes.**

"**Mhm." She gets up and recites this prophecy:**

"**Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,**

**To storm or fire the world must fall.**

**An oath to keep with a final breath,**

**And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."**

**There was silence after that. **

"**Hello? Did you all forget to speak or something?" Rachel looks around. The blonde haired girl, whose name was Annabeth stood up.**

"**We need to decipher this prophecy." She tells the crowd.**

"**No hay! What do you think we're going to do?" Clarisse smirks.**

"**Clarisse, now is not the time." Chiron says firmly, she shuts up.**

"**Well, do you know what the prophecy means?" Alexii asks, then realises her mistake.**

"**Good question, and no, we don't. What we do know is that there is another half-blood camp. Only that they are the Roman side and we are the Greek." Annabeth tells the audience.**

"**What's the difference between the camps?" Alexii asks. **

"**Romans were more disciplined and always worked in teams. The Greeks are more free, in the sense of fighting techniques and prefer to work individually. The difference is also the Gods and Goddesses. Hades, my father was known as Pluto in the Roman time. You see, most of their names changed, as well as their personalities. Hades, my father, or Pluto in Latin, he was a better father to his children than he is now. Ares, who was Mars, he was less cocky. No offence Clarisse." Nico explains.**

"**So, basically, the Romans gods were better than the Greek gods, yes?" Alexii states. There is a silence in the air and Clarisse snorts.**

"**New girl, please, don't talk about things that you don't know about, alright?" Clarisse narrows her green eyes. **

"**I have a name, its Alexii, okay? Please use it in the future." She stands up and the air is suddenly fiercer, small winds start to swivel in the room. Nina jumps up and touches Alexii's arm. **

"**Calm down, okay? That's all you have to do." Nina says in a soothing tone of voice. The air transforms back into its former calm state. **

"**This meeting will be dismissed. Clarisse, you have some demigods that need to be picked up, your own cabin and some others. Annabeth, the gods want you on Olympus again. Percy, your mom called. The rest of you, disperse and carry on with the rest of your duties" Chiron waved his hand and all the counselors left.**

**Alexii POV**

**Nina walks over to her cabin leader and I stand there, confused about where to go. Finally I walk to her. The leader for the Apollo cabin nods and walks away, nodding respectfully to me. **

"**So, what's the agenda for today?" I ask.**

"**Oops. I actually forgot about you for a moment. You see, I kinda have to pick up some...demigods, help them into camp. Not just Apollo kids, other demigods as well." She bites her nail.**

"**Can't I come with you?" **

"**You don't have experience." She seems anxious. **

"**I suppose I could tell Will, that's my cabin counselor, hopefully he would understand..." she trails off. I could tell she really wanted to find the demigods.**

"**Hay, Nina, don't worry. I'll look after Alexii. You go off and kick some monster butt. I'll give her a tour around camp, get her sorted with a weapon, train her a bit with a sword." Nico walks to us and smiles at me, I blush. **

"**You would do that?" she gasps.**

"**Yeh, but it will cost you a fav..." he is cut off by Nina jumping onto him in the form of a hug and nearly crushing him in the process. **

"**Nin, ca-" Nico tries to get words out.**

""**Hay, hay, Nina, the dude can't breathe." I pull her off Nico. **

"**Thanks." He manages to say while trying to get his breath back.**

"**Oh, Nico, I am so sorry. Here, let me heal you." Nina tells him.**

"**Uhm, I'm quite fine, thank you. Look, Will's calling you." Nico was right. Will had dirty blond hair that was shaped in a military buzz. He wore khaki's, military uniform and everything.**

"**Well, bye guys!" she chirped and cartwheeled over to Will. They both walk off, smiling. **

"**Are they together?" I ask, bewildered. Nico laughs and then says:**

"**No, that would just be gross. You don't date another person in your cabin. That's called incest, my dear friend, and is frowned upon in most societies." He sighed when I didn't get the reference.**

"**Charlie and the Chocolate Factory? The one with Johnny Depp in?" **

"**Right, sorry. Hay, what's the deal with Will and his army slacks?" I ask, wondering. **

"**Long story. Hay, we're the only ones in the Big House. Come on, I'll show you around." He allows me to walk first. **


End file.
